


30 Days of Smut - Day 23 : New Toy

by casey270



Series: 30 Days of Smut [23]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, straitjackets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam may not want anyone to let him out of this straitjacket</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days of Smut - Day 23 : New Toy

The line between accessories and toys has always been blurred, but this is the first time Adam’s ever seriously thought about appropriating a stage prop for playtime. There’s something about that straitjacket, though.

He might have been caught off guard when he noticed its potential as more than a literal stage illustration. The first time they’d tried to use it for a real show, Terrance had gotten tangled in the longest of the ties, and when Adam had tried to move into the flailing choreography that was supposed to set the smaller ties fluttering, he’d felt it pull him up short. That moment of knowing that he had no control over his own body, that he was dependent on someone else to let him move or not, made him snap to attention. 

It also woke his sleeping dick, but he’s gotten used to performing with a boner. Instantly, he’d known that he could find interesting and enlightening uses for it offstage...in private, when he got Tommy home. Those ties are long enough to wrap around and around someone, or stretch them all the way out by tying them to the very corners of the bed.

Fuck, he could even nail the ends of those ties to the corners of his room, and pin Tommy right against the wall. Either way, he’d be free to expose and explore at his leisure, taking his time to strip the rest of his clothes off slowly - very, very slowly. Then he could tease and touch and taste and feel all he wanted, couldn’t he?

He could make Tommy beg and moan and take his breath away, and there wouldn’t be a damn thing he could do about it. He could grab hold of Tommy's hair and pull his head back, exposing his neck to lick and suck and maybe bite.

He could wrap the other ties right around the inside crease of Tommy’s thighs, winding them down and around, over and over, until he reached his very toes. Then he would pin the strips to the wall, stretching Tommy, spreading him, leaving him waiting and wanting, ready for Adam to enjoy.

He’s planning on making it last, having fun, stretching it out as as much as he wants to stretch Tommy out. He’s gonna suck Tommy’s dick all the way down while he fills Tommy’s ass with his fingers. He wants to watch him trying to move and thrash and bite that pretty lip while he plays and plays with him.

He wants to watch him finally accept that Adam’s in charge, he’s the only one who can decide how long this lasts and when it ends. And when they get to that point, he wants to watch Tommy fall apart while the jacket holds him together. He wants to see if he can bring a tear of ecstasy to Tommy’s eyes.

So he tries to go unnoticed as he makes his way into the storeroom where the props are kept. It’s dark, but he doesn’t want to give himself away by turning on the lights. He really doesn’t want to have to explain to anyone what he’s doing in here. He grunts and curses under his breath when he trips over something, though. 

He can’t say he’s surprised when the lights go on, but he is surprised by what he sees when his eyes adjust. Tommy’s standing there, holding the very same straitjacket Adam had come here for, looking very smug and self satisfied. And when he says, “Gonna tie you up real good tonight, boy,” Adam shivers.


End file.
